


What He Wants

by snidgetsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidgetsong/pseuds/snidgetsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>power plays and full moons</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

"We're going to do this. I don't know why you want to fight over it even now."

Remus shook his head because he knew how to leave scars. The curse inside him twisted his mind and robbed him of his judgment. He could rip apart a stranger or mangle someone he loved. He hated himself for it, yet it was such a deeply entwined part of him that he could never let it go.

Severus deserved more than the scars he could offer. They'd barely made it beyond Sirius's prank, and Remus wanted to wish that nightmare away forever—But Severus wouldn't have it. He'd started making Remus a miracle potion and now he suffered only the physical pains. 

Knowing his mind was intact, Severus wanted to face the beast and touch it. Severus wanted to show him that he was no longer afraid. 

Remus _was_ afraid, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Tonight, the moon was full and Severus had locked them in together. He'd objected a thousand times, but Severus hadn't heard a word he'd said. 

They couldn't risk it; they shouldn't! Yet, in his heart, he knew they were going to do exactly that. "Severus," he pleaded, "you don't have anything to prove." 

"Shut the fuck up, Remus. The moon is rising, and you're going to touch me. You're going to fuck me like the animal you are. You're going to make me yours, wolf; then, maybe, you'll stop acting like I'm some fragile flower."

Remus began to shift and he couldn't use his voice anymore. As a child, he'd screamed enough to know that to humans his cries of pain had sounded like howls. He paced back and forth determined not to touch Severus, determined not to taint his lover with his darkness.

But Severus didn't intend to be denied. "It's my arse you want. You want it as a man and I _know_ you want it as a beast. I'm going to touch myself. Make the sweet smell of arousal fill the room so I don't expect to be alone in this bed for long, Remus. The man loves me, and the beast can't resist loving me as well."

Remus had to look away as Severus slowly pumped his cock. He was a bastard, a low-down, sneaky Slytherin bastard, but he was his despite everything. Remus rubbed his head against the window, wishing he could smell the honeysuckle growing just outside, but the smell of Severus was everywhere in the room. The animal within him wanted his mate, and Remus wanted the same.

With urgent need, he lunged on top of Severus careful not to scratch; he'd not have that on his conscience. The wiry frame that usually felt strong seemed incredibly weak and small. Severus was being completely passive, giving himself without question to his wolf and the wolf inside him howled with pleasure as Severus flipped over and raised his ass. 

He rubbed his snout against Severus's hole already wet and stretched. He licked and nudged whining as he fought the urge to bite the pale cheeks before him as he would any other night. It was too tempting to wait. His cock throbbed with need as he mounted Severus, rubbing his belly against Severus's back trying to find his hole with this odd form.

At last, Severus pulled his cheeks apart and pushed up helping Remus get inside him. The sweet delicious tightness was as wonderful as ever and Remus howled as he began to pump and claim. This was the most beautiful gift that anyone had ever given him and he knew that he'd never survive another moon without it again.


End file.
